Thinner and more capable consumer electronic products generally require functionally higher density packaging. As device footprints and thicknesses are reduced, advanced packaging approaches are required to address the high density challenge of fitting the same (or increased) circuitry and/or functionality into smaller volumes.
On technique for reducing device size and increasing capability involves adding more metal layers (routing layers) in the substrate. However, additional metal layers result in thinner dielectric layers separating the metal layers, components and/or overmold. Accordingly, there is a need for improved component integration and assembly, particularly when substrate thickness of the consumer electronic products can no longer be challenged.